Edwards cinderella
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. It's the night before Renesmee and Jacobs wedding. This is a story from Edwards POV. Two sweet father and daughter-moments : R&R. Please be nice, english isn't my first language. SM owns Twilight.
1. Cinderella

It was the night before 'the big day'. All in the family were about to prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow would my little girl no longer be Renesmee Cullen, she'll be Renesmee Black. I couldn't understand how this day could come this soon. It feels like yesterday I held her in my arms the first time. But if I consider how long I've been on earth and that she was born only eight years ago, it was yesterday. But I have also known that this day would come in eight years, so it surprised me how bad it really feels. Tonight will be the last time Nessie sleeps at home with us, in her own bed, in her own room. Last time me and Bella may stop on her and kiss her good night. I don't know what to do after tomorrow, when I'm not a dad the same way anymore. Tomorrow when I've left her to Jacob Black.

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

Bella stood by my side and took my hand.

"Nothing special"

I looked down to my feet, afraid to meet Bellas glance.

"Edward, don't be silly. I know you better than that. And please, stop thinking that way. We'll don't lose her"

I shook my head and didn't know what to say.

"You know that Jacob is able to take care of her and he will. She'll be just fine"

I signed.

"I know"

I hugged Bella tight. We would at least have each other, even if our lifes will be empty without Ness with us.

"It's gettin' late"

I nodded and turned around to call for Nessie.

"RENESMEE! It's time to go home"

Only a few seconds later she came and stood in front of us. We said goodbye to the rest of the family and walked out through the door. Then we started running to our cottage in the forest.

"Time for bed"

We walked with her to her room.

"I'll be right back"

We nodded and Nessie turned away to her bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth.

"I will miss this. All those nights. All those fairytales"

It felt like I would die tomorrow.

"Me too"

How could Bella take this so good? It's her daughter to and we'll lose her! No, don't think that way Edward. You will not lose your daughter. Ever.

"You look like you are in deadly pain, Edward"

I am.

"It's not that bad"

Bella looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Whats the matter daddy?"

Renesmee stood by my side. She had changed to her pajamas. She was beautiful and I smiled at her.

"It's nothing"

Renesmee looked at me and I could see that she didn't believed me.

"Time for bed, honey"

Bella interrupted us and grabbed Nessies hand. They walked towards the bed and I followed them.

"Goodnight sweetie"

Bella tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead while I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm waiting for you in the living room"

I nodded and Bella left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Daddy, whats wrong?"

Renesmee looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"My little girl has grown too fast"

I stroked her cheek with my hand.

"You're not my little girl anymore"

"I'll always be your little girl"

I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. But it'll never become as it were. Tomorrow you'll belong to Jacob"

She shooked her head.

"I'll always belong to you and momma. You're my parents. Without you I wouldn't be here. You're the best parents in the whole world and I'll always love you more than everything else"

My beautiful Renesmee. How could a person love someone this much? I'll crack of all the love I feel for my girls. Bella and Renesmee, my everything.

"I love you more than you ever could love me"

I saw in her face that she wanted to protest but I interrupted her before she even got a chance to start.

"Do you remember last year when you and Jacob started dating?"

She nodded.

"You were really angry"

"I hope you know that it was only because I love you too much and are so afraid to lose you"

"You'll never lose me, daddy"

We both smiled.

"Do you remember half a year ago, when you came home and told me that you would get married?"

She nodded.

"You took it better then expected"

I laughed.

"That night you wanted me to learn you how to dance"

"And you did. Now I can dance almost as good as you"

She smiled and I could feel my heart melt.

"Daddy?"

She sat up in bed and I looked at her. Bella had taught her to conceal her thoughts to me so I couldn't hear what she was thinking. She stood up and looked at me with a huge smile. Then she stretched out one hand to me.

"May I have one dance, Mr Cullen?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Of course, Miss Cullen"

I stood up and put my second hand on her waist and began to dance around with her.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,_

_Without a care in the world._

_And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,_

_She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"It doesn't feel like so long time ago you were little and I danced around with you while you was standing on my feets"

"It was fun. You've always been and will always be the best daddy in the world"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

"It's an honor to be your daddy"

"It's an honor to be your daughter"

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Did you had to grow so fast?"

"It's not my fault, daddy"

I love when she calls me it. _Daddy_.

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

"You know you're the best thing that ever happened to me"

"To be your and mommas daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me"

_Well, she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned_

_She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_but I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy please!"_

"I love you Ness"

"I love you dad"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_(even one song)_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

I finished the dance and lifted her up instead and carried her to her bed.

"Daddy, I can walk on my own"

She giggled.

"I'm not a little girl anymore"

I ignored her and tucked her into the bed.

"Goodnight, my cinderella"

I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy"

She gawk.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I picked her cheek one last time and started walking towards the door. I had just turned off the light and was going out the door when I heard her voice.

"Daddy?"

I turned around to the bed where my daughter was.

"Yes?"

"I will always be you little girl"

If I had a few tears, they had flowed down from my cheeks right now.

Song: Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman


	2. I loved her first

Now it's over. The wedding is over. Almost. It's only the wedding party left. The wedding party - to celebrate the wedding couple. If it weren't for Nessie, I wouldn't be here. Why celebrate when you in one way have lost your daughter? But I know she would be disappointed and sad if I didn't came. And I know I've to keep the mask, she'll not get to see how bad this really feels for me. Bella is proud and happy, I can see it in her face. But I also know that she is sad about the fact that our daughter is not going to live with us anymore. But she was better than me to hide it. I tend not to be the emotial one of us, but when it's about my daughter it doesn't matter.

"Edward, come on. We go in now"

Bella took my hand and we walked through the door together. Esme and Alice had decorated the whole downstairs with pink and white roses. In many ways it looked like it did when I and Bella got married almost nine years ago. The wedding couple was already here.

"Look how beautiful she is"

Bella stood beside me and held my hand as we watched Jacob and Renesmee dance.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

"She's happy, Edward"

I smiled.

"I know"

Jacob is going to give my daughter what she needs. He's able to take care of her and protect her. How much I wished that it would be me, I couldn't deny it.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

I thought back a few hours. Just before I and Renesmee would start going towards the altar and Jacob.

"We can make this daddy"

Renesmee laughed and I grabbed her arm in mine.

"Breathe.."

We both stood and concentrate our breathing before we slowly started walking. Rosalie played Renesmees lullaby on the piano and everybody was standing and watches us as we walk towards the altar. And at the front, he stood - Jacob.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

When we came to the altar I turned me against her.

"I love you"

"I love you too daddy"

I kissed her cheek and then I took her hand and placed it in Jacobs.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

I turned around and went to the first bench and sat down next to Bella. She grabbed my hand and hugged it with both hers.

"You were great"

She whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Edward, do you want to dance?"

I was brought from my thoughts.

"Do you? Edward?"

I smiled, but shooked my head. I'm not in the mood to dance right now.

"I heard that a certain lady wants to dance"

Emmett stood in front of us and before Bella had a chance to answer, Emmett grabbed her arm and started dancing with her. I laughed and looked at Renesmee again. She still danced with Jacob, her prince. She looked really happy and that made my heart melt.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

When the song was over, Renesmee and Jacob stopped dancing. They said something to each other and then she started to walk toward my direction.

"Daddy"

She hugged me tight.

"Do you know how beautiful you are today?"

We smiled.

"Do you want to dance with me, daddy?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand. We went to the dance floor and started dancing.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"I love you Renesmee"

"I love you more daddy"

Impossible.

Song: I loved her first - Heartland


End file.
